1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to roof and house construction and more specifically to a safety line anchoring device for use in holding safety lines for roof construction workers.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,249,713 issued Feb. 10, 1981 to Glynn et al discloses an attachment member for roof peaks for holding safety lines for workmen. The device comprises a strip of metal with a central portion 30 and legs 32 provided with openings 33 for receiving nails.
German Patent 2,847,275 discloses a roof ladder safety hook having a ring 9 for rope attachment. The device also has nail holes 4 and 5.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,946,123 issued Aug. 7, 1990 to Albert discloses a roofing bracket having a flat arm for nailing to a roof truss, a cross piece member and a lower support for a beam.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,113,775 issued Oct. 13, 1914 to Gibson discloses a shingling bracket.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,152,685 issued Sep. 7, 1915 to Winn et al discloses a roof scaffold bracket.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,336,144 issued Feb. 4, 1942 to Wickstrom discloses a house-end service attachment.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,576 issued Oct. 8, 1991 to Glynn discloses a roof lifeline safety system and anchor assembly therefor, for use on a pitched roof.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,092,426 issued Mar. 3, 1992 to Rhodes discloses a safety device for use on the upper surface of a structure on which a worker is positioned.
Canadian Patent No. 479,629 discloses a device for securing scaffolding for roofers.
French Patent No. 2,384,918 discloses a safety hook for fixing into roof timbering to hold a temporary safety structure.
Although attachment members for holding safety lines exist in the prior art, a need exists for a strong roof bracket for holding safety lines which is easy to assemble, comprising a heavy bar, straps provided with nailing holes and a ring for holding safety lines.
The art described in this section is not intended to constitute an admission that any patent, publication or other information referred to herein is "prior art" with respect to this invention, unless specifically designated as such. In addition, this section should not be construed to means that a search has been made or that no other pertinent information as defined in 37 C.F.R. .sctn. 1.56(a) exists.